The present invention relates to an electric motor for a fan assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric motor for use in a fan assembly having a mounting area of the motor housing providing mounting of a control switch exposed from the fan housing, and a electrical connection port for attachment of a power cord from outside the fan housing.
Household fan devices generally include several common components. The components typically consist of a frame or housing that includes housing walls and a front and rear grill. Such devices, whether fans, heaters, air purifiers or the like, also typically include a bladed propeller assembly with an electric motor connected to a control switch that is secured to a portion of the housing of the device. The switch is then connected to the motor by a switch cord set having a portion passing into an opening of the motor housing. Each component may be manufactured at a separate facility. The components are shipped to an assembly facility where they are assembled to produce the household device.
The assembly process comprises the steps of attaching the bladed propeller assembly to an output shaft of the motor, mounting the motor within the frame, and connecting lead wires from the electric motor to the output controls. This assembly process is time consuming and is thereby costly. Thus, it would be desirable to reduce the assembly time and complexity of this process.
The present invention provides a way of reducing or eliminating assembly steps by providing an electric motor with the control switches electrically connected to the motor prior to the fan-device assembly process. The present invention solves several obstacles to designing such a device, including concerns regarding the needed surface area to which the control switches may be mounted, prevention of damage to the switches during shipping, and having the switches exposed for manipulation by the user. Further, the present invention also provides an electrical connection port for removable attachment of a power cord directly to the motor housing, thereby further reducing the cost and complexity of assembly and providing non-use storage efficiency for the user. The present invention is provided to overcome these and other drawbacks and obstacles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fan assembly comprising a frame and a motorized blade assembly. The frame includes a grill. The motorized blade assembly is mounted to the frame.
The motorized blade assembly comprises an electric motor and an integrally attached bladed propeller with a central hub. The electric motor has a rotor and a stator. The rotor includes a rotatable output shaft extending from a front side of the motor. The bladed propeller is secured to the output shaft. The stator includes copper windings and a core of stacked laminations.
The electric motor further includes a housing. The housing includes front and rear spaced apart end walls, and a mounting portion. The front end wall has an opening through which the output shaft passes. The flange portion extends radially outwardly relative to the output shaft and is located between the front and rear end walls.
The mounting portion os provided as a flange portion that includes a rheostat and/or similar power switch device for controlling an output of the motor. The power switch has a user interface portion that is exposed from the fan housing. Also, mounting of the switch to the motor is in a recessed fashion relative to at least a portion of the rear wall. The assembly also provides direct attachment of a removable power cord at a power source port. The port is integrally formed in, or attached to, the motor housing and is adapted to be exposed from the fan frame and/or grill for the user to attache the power cord from outside the assembly.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.